Mind Over matter
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Where secrets are revealed, Camelot comes to face some new and old Enemies. Merlin and Arthur come to terms with their relationship as it changes. Oh and Merlin gets the ability read minds, what would go wrong? So much could and does. Slash & OC
1. Mind over Matter part 1

**A/N: This just a story that I've been sitting on for some time now. It was rubbish when I started to go through it the other day, so I sat down and improved it and if I do say so myself, I've done a good job :)... **

**I've been told I have a habit of writting VERY fast paced story, so I've tried to my hearts content to keep this one at a steady pace, let me know what you think. Also F.Y.I I won't post anyone chapter until I have 3 requests for me to do so and as the chapter number increases so will the number of reviews I wish to recieve until post again. I'm not trying to sound harsh, but would you really bother posting work you've put SO much effort into if no one even reads it? **

**Anyways Enjoy, Rate, Review etc, let me know what you think. Also don't try and judge me too harshly on my spell. It's always been a difficulity of mine, so just point out the mistakes and I'll gladly correct them :) Thanks Enjoy  
>_<strong>

Merlin was walking down the hall of the Camelot castle with his prince and 'unadmitted' best friend in front of him as he normally did on Tuesday mornings.

Arthur and he were walking in silence as they normally did, Merlin would normally have to wake Arthur up early, to see his father for their weekly catch up with the Knights and anyone who knew Arthur knows he hates morning, especially the earlier ones.

So Merlin let his mind wonder, somehow his mind had wondered to the kings wards, Merlin had a hide time believing for a man who also seemed so vicious as that, could be so caring and take 2 young children under his wing. He's two wards were Morgana who has lost her parents and Uther took her in, who was later to be revealed as Uthers secret daughter and she came an enemy of Camelot

Then there is Kirsty a lost princess, Camelot's king had found her in the forest at the age of about 14, he had taken a liking to her and since then he's treated her as a daughter little did he know that she had try to kill him. The lost princess had ran away about 4 years ago and to this day Uther still sent search parties out for.

Merlin found it bitterly funny how the people Uther tried to care for are the ones who end up hating him for than others, but he guessed that was just Karma working it's magic. Of course no pun intended. Merlin once again had to step in and secretly save the king and the young lost princess from Karma working.

Merlin found himself thinking what it would be like the know what Uther thought about his wards and why he decided to take them in and also in turn what his 2 wards thought about him, even if Morgana's and Kirsty's opinions of the man were not exactly hidden, so that brought Merlin full circle, to the one person who Merlin could never tell what he felt towards the man, his father. Arthur, he wanted to know what Arthur thought and not just about his father, but in everything in general because he was always so well guarded emotionally and physically.

That is when Merlin suddenly gets a sharp pain in his head, he grabbed his head in agonising pain as he growled and fell to the ground, the pain was so unbearable he blacked out. Arthur heard Merlin's painful growl as he turned to see his servant on the ground, unconscious, Arthur was struck with panic as couldn't wake his friend up. Arthur called his man at him over and over again and then shook his violently in an attempt to wake him.

"Merlin... MERLIN" Merlin heard from his unconscious state, he heard the pain, the panic, the concern lacing Arthur's voice as repeat of his name, over and over.


	2. Mind over Matter part 2

**A/N: I want to thank jantolover16026 for you amazing Comment, I know it's a little slow, cuz before it was written into 200 words, so I tried to make it seem involved... But thanks, I left it there for a reason, but once again thank you for your amazing comment **

**Also I wanna thank everyone who added this to their faves list, I've had quiet a few e-mails telling me just how many people have added it, since I uploaded this last night, I must say I never thought it to be this popular, this quickly, not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just really happy :D Thanks for making me saturday so much bright you guys :) **

**Again let me know what you think and let me know of any spelling or grammar mistakes, most of them were taken care of in word, but you know what word is like, it never really notices them all and actually makes some of the mistakes if you don't pay enough attention.**

Hours later Merlin woke to find himself on his Master's king size bed. As Merlin slowly came around he saw Arthur laying on the other size of the bed. Merlin's feet next to Arthur's head.

By the way Arthur was positioned; it was clear to Merlin, that Arthur had placed himself on the bed comfortably so he could take care of and look after Merlin until he awoke.

Merlin looked out the window to see the sun lowing in the sky, it was obvious to Merlin he'd been out for a least 4 hours, but the placing of the sun. Merlin's mind wondered to how he had come to lay in such a comfy bed (now Merlin knew why Arthur never wanted to get out of bed) that's when his head suddenly started to hurt again.

Merlin moved his hand that he hadn't realise Arthur was holding, the slight moving and the loss of a comfortable contact made Arthur to jump up awake, as he sat up straight, trying to get his bearing as he woke. He blinked a few times before he remember where he was.

That's when his attention came to a groaning Merlin, as he grabbed his head in agonising pain. Arthur put all his focus on his servant, who he was so desperately praying got better and also wondering what was taking Gaius so long as he mentally took a note of how many hours it had been.

Gaius had been away for a few days, visiting an old friend in an outskirt town of Camelot's boards and Arthur had ordered Gwen, who was the one who helped Arthur get Merlin on his bed, to send someone to fetch him right away, no matter how long it took them, he wanted Gaius there to take care of what Gaius called his 'son'

Arthur head started to race with questions of concern for Merlin, though even when he is in this panicked state Arthur couldn't bring himself to state the words he thought

'Merlin _what's going on? Why does your head hurt_? _Where is Gaius when you need him? What is taking that messenger so long to get him back here... Merlin, please be okay' _Merlin looked at Arthur in such shock it scared Arthur to think what caused such a look on his beloved Manservant's face.

Unbeknown to Arthur Merlin was hearing everything he thought. Arthur gave Merlin a confused look as he racked his mind for a reason for that look on Merlin's face. His curiosity getting the better of him he asked

"Merlin? Why are you giving me that look?" his thoughts mimicking his words. Merlin knew he needed to talk to Gaius, before he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was in pain and as to why he could now understand every thought and word Arthur said.

But Merlin had to wonder is this sudden mind reading ability he's gained is part of his magic developing, Merlin also had to wonder if Mind reading was all he could do with his new involved magic. Merlin had been feeling as if he's magic was losing control for weeks and maybe his was meant to be the result and his wanting the ability is what triggered the development on it. Merlin put a defensive smile on his face as he denied everything.

"What look sire?... I was just wondering why I am laying in your bed?" Arthur thought _because Merlin you belong there. _Merlin's eyes widen at Arthur's thoughts, Merlin was going to have to get use to knowing Arthur in a more in depth way, but Merlin had to wonder what Arthur really meant by his last thought. Arthur then spoke

"Because I thought you would be more comfortable and I didn't exactly fancy carrying you all the way to Gaius's and plus I didn't know how long he was going to be, I sent someone to get him, he should be here soon." Merlin smiled at Arthur honest caring way, even if it just made Arthur seem as if he was too lazy to do something, Merlin could now tell by Arthur's thoughts, just how much he really cared. Merlin says

"Well Sire... I am feeling ok now,thank you" Merlin sat up, feeling his head throbbing but not wanting to be fussed over, the last thing he needed was Arthur thinking in detail about how he cared. Merlin felt as if he was invading privacy. But Arthur knew better than to believe his manservant's lies and everyone knew just how stubborn Arthur was when it came to just about everything he sets his mind to. Arthur pushed Merlin back down onto the bed with a thud. Merlin didn't struggle as he heard Arthur's words and thoughts

"You idiot... there must be a reason you hurt your head, so I'm not letting you leave this bed until Gaius gets here and says you are well enough" _to be by my side again, where you belong _"to polish my armour and tidy my room" Merlin on the other hand could get use to this, hearing every thought that Arthur didn't want Merlin to hear. . Merlin laughed lightly

"Thanks for your concern sire" Arthur's thoughts led him to smile _his laugh is so cute, wow what Arthur don't think that _As Arthur had an internal battle withing himself as to his feelings for Merlin. Merlin laughed and smiled and just layed there listening to the argument. Arthur then spoke

"No problem Merlin, you may be my servant but you are also my friend!" Merlin smiled and nodded at him, it was the only time he'd been so forward with calling him a friend. Merlin was internally grateful for the caring attitude Arthur had during this situation, cuz Merlin didn't know what he'd do if Arthur decided to have one of their 'insults' arguments with him, he's head was still hurting a little and he wasn't in the mood to argue.

There was a knock at the door, Gaius thoughts were brought to Merlin's mind _he'd better not be mucking me about, that prince calls me over a stupid cold_. Obviously the messenger hadn't been clear as to why he needed to come back. Merlin shouted through to door

"Come in Gaius and it's me that's sick" Gaius seemed shocked that Merlin could read the thoughts he didn't exactly want anyone to listen to. he opened the door to the princes chambers to find out exactly what was going on


	3. Mind over Matter part 3

**Meh... I can't believe how quickly I'm changing this story, it's not going in the direction I want it to, not that I'm disappointed about that fact I came up this, it just means the ending is going to be slightly different than what I ecpect... Plus I cut Morgana out of this, didn't seem fitting to add her after everything she did in series 3. But anyways... Enjoy, I understand it might get a little confusing in this, as you can see I struggled to come up with this, I will read it again with a fresh mind later and change what needs to be changed :) **

**Please don't be shy, even if you just tell me what's wrong with the story, I would love to hear your imput :) Enjoy :) x**

"Sire? Merlin?" Gaius walked over to the bed side, he bowed at Arthur and looked the prince to explain what was going on Arthur understood and said

"He collapsed with a sharp pain in his head" Gaius thought as he turned to look at Merlin in concern, _Merlin you didn't get the ability to read minds did you?" _The fact that Merlin nodded made Gaius jump a little. It's wasn't so much that Gaius now feared Merlin's power, oh no, if Gaius feared Merlin, Gaius would have said or done something ages ago, no it was the fact there were some things that he didn't want Merlin to know, something he didn't want to have to admit to, he didn't want to disappoint Merlin.

Focusing his mind on getting Merlin better he approached Merlin and felt his head and gave him some pain killers, once he was done he turned to Arthur, once again lying to protect the boy he loved so very much.

"Sire, he's fine, just a stress headache, I think he's been over working himself." Arthur knew something else was going on, something Gaius wasn't sharing but he wasn't going to push it, Gaius obviously had his reasons and Arthur couldn't help but Merling's safety was the biggest reason for keeping something from him, Arthur looked at Merlin in concern. _Merlin you're an idiot, I'm not worth that much effort_

"Merlin I want you to take a few days of and get better... but once you are expect a full list of things to do" Merlin smiled and nodded as he sat up slowly, his head still throbbed. Arthur had gotten up and stood by Gaius. Merlin finally got to his feet, feeling light headed and tired, he fell forward onto Arthur.

Merlin's face went cherry red as he tried to recompose himself. Arthur smiled down at him to let him know it was okay, but secretly (or not so much) he thought _God I just wanna hug him_ right now Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur chest, to give Arthur was he so secretly wanted. Thought Arthur didn't hug back, Arthurs smile grew.

Knowing that Gaius was still in the room. Merlin pulled away, he tried to walk again, and once again he almost fell but Arthur's strong arm went around his waist as he pulled Merlin's arm over his shoulder in an attempt to stead him. This Caused sparks between the master and servant. Arthur slowly led Merlin out the door.

Hours later Merlin was lying in his bed, resting after the very eventful day he had just had, he has just fell asleep when his dreams echoed a familiar voice. Not a pleasant voice mind you.

"Merlin?" the dragon called to him, like he had done the first day Merlin arrived in Camelot those years ago. Thought this time Merlin didn't know Merlin flinched in his sleep. Merlin hadn't exactly wanted Kilgharrah to you his new magical ability to, well to do this, talk to him in his sleep.

"Kilgharrah? What do you want this time?" the dragon's bitter but wise laugh rung in Merlin's ear

"Because Merlin, you've calling out to me. To understand why you have granted this ability to read the thoughts of others? Honestly it's because you are the great sorcerers of all time. No other magic user possesses this ability... Use it well dear Merlin for it shall save you more than once" Merlin sighed, had he really called out? Had he really wanted to understand why? Because out yes he was curious, but he never thought he was so deeply concern about why and then another thought came to him, why did everyone always tell him to be careful? Was he really that reckless with his magic? Merlin then argued

"I have not missed used magic before I shall not in the future..." Merlin sighed, he argued with himself and before Kilgharrah had a change to tell him just how wrong he was, he said

"Ok so that's kind of a lie, but come on that prat of a prince works me so hard and on top of that everyone just expect me to know how to save him... there is only so many times my magic is just going to take control, eventually I'm going to have to learn how to control it" The dragon only says

"But young warlock he's the reason you have the magic..." and that's when Merlin suddenly shot up in his bed as the dragon's words echoed in his head. Merlin had to wonder why The Great Dragon had meant. He dreaded to think what troubles his new power would cause for him.


	4. Mind over Matter part 4

**This is a big part of the story, it will shock you, it shocked me when I wrote it. I won't babble for long, I want you to read it :)**

**Enjoy... please do let me know wht you think :) **

Merlin blinked a few times, taking in the familiar surroundings so his bedroom. He then cast his eyes on something that wasn't normally in the room his friend Gwen, she was at his side, see had obviously been there most of the night since she had seen Merlin being carried by Arthur to his home and being the one in charge of getting Gaius home to tend to Merlin, she was very concern.

Gwen had thought it only far she take some of the care off Gaius as he had missed his time with his friend, so she stubbornly insisted on staying. Arthur took Merlin to his room, wished him better and he would be here in the morning, because he had to catch up on his duties, sleep and deal with his angry father. Merlin was wondering just how long it would be till he arrived, but until then his 'dream'_ more like nightmare_ had him in a state of confusion and deeper curiosity.

What had the dragon meant when he said 'he was the reason for his magic' How could Arthur possibly be the reason for his magic, of course Merlin knew he had to use magic to protect him and that he had a destiny to save Arthur, but would that off happened even without his magic? And if not that why Merlin? What had him special, what made people think he could be that strong? That powerful? That kind to such a stubborn man. Merlin just prayed his curiosity didn't kill any cats, or anyone for that matter. Gwen's voice rang in Merlin's ear bringing his attention back to her as he tried to wake up.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Merlin let out a relieved huff, well so much relieve as frustration, but he didn't want to bring Gwen into anything, so he just said

"Nothing Gwen... Just a bad dream" Gwen's face only grew in concerned. Which brought Merlin to say "Honestly Gwen I'm fine, now go home. It's early morning, get a couple of hours sleep at least, I don't want to have your new noble master behead me all because you were too concern for me to get some well needed sleep" Gwen laughed lightly, she thought _always the caring one Merlin_

"Ok thanks Merlin... Enjoy your days off" Merlin read her thoughts as she got up to leave _looks like Arthur loves Merlin_. Merlin almost fell of the bed as he heard her think such words. Gwen only laughed at his clumsiness as she walked out of the room and into the early spring breeze of Camelot. Merlin couldn't help but be shocked by Gwen's thoughts, Gwen was always the observational one and that's when Merlin started to worry about who knew of their feeling for each other.

Merlin couldn't be sure how long he had been laying there thinking about it and making a mental list of everyone who 'might' know. But it was only when Arthur came in, causing Merlin's heart rate to speed up as it did every time Arthur was near. Arthur smiled at him as he entered the room. _Good he looks better already_

"I thought you'd be asleep... You are never up this early" Merlin sensed the joking tone to his voice and Merlin was glad to have the good old Arthur back

"Well I had a bad dream..." Merlin growled a little and mumbled "Stupid Dragons" Arthur came to Merlin's side and sat at the end of the bed near Merlin's feet.

"You had a dream about a Dragon?" Merlin looked along his bed to Arthur, gosh Arthur had better hearing than Merlin gave him credit for. Merlin answered honestly

"Well... yeah sort of, he was being an arrogant thing, telling me what I have to do and why I have to do it, sometimes my stupid destiny is SO not worth this hassle" Arthur face became confused as he thought. _Honestly, is that Dragon in your thoughts too, I thought it was just me and then he tells me you're a sorcerer... Like I didn't already know. _Merlin fell back onto the bed, huffing as he fell, his logical train of thought turned to turmoil as he tried to take in what Arthur had just admitted, even if it was just in thought.


	5. Mind over Matter part 5

**A/N: Rather Dull to write this... Arthur now knows, Merlin's reaction is a little funny. But I was mostly disappointed and I'm still struggling to find some way to come to big climax in the story . Writer's block seems to plague me at the moment. Anyways... Enjoy this Chapter, I know they are rather short, but otherwise I find people thinking I write too fast so :/ **

**Oh and another thing... I'll be uploading weekly now, so around Friday, saturday time I will try and upload... Some weeks I may upload two chapters or more and some weeks I may upload none, but that is depending on how busy I am. **

Merlin sat up quickly as he said

"Hold on, wait, you knew? You actually knew and never told me?" This set a more confused look on Arthur's face. Merlin put on his 'you're being a prat' face and said

"Oh come on you prat I know that you know about what I am" Arthur almost fell of the end of the bed. As he got back control he sighed _I'm not as dense as you may think and besides after that blimming dragon appearing in my dreams, how could I not know and it's not like you do a very good job at hiding it?_ Merlin laughed, he couldn't believe after all this time, and after all that worry of Arthur accepted the darkest side of who he is.

The side he hoped Arthur would never have to be the receiving end of. He Knew NS Accepted it. Merlin growled once again in annoyance as he spitted

"Oh you're very dense Arthur you just don't know it... that dragon is getting a wind of my dragon slayer magic, he tells me that you don't know, that you wouldn't be able to accept it yet, to 'give you time'..." Arthur seemed taken aback by this, of all the abilities he thought Merlin would possess, _Dragon slaying... Oh wow hold on a moment? How did he know I said I wasn't dense... Unless... _Merlin reading his thoughts as he came to a conclusion

Arthur never ever thought mind reading would be one of the many abilities Merlin would possess. The amount of power Merlin had scared Arthur a little, but not Merlin himself, How could Arthur, Prince of Camelot be scared of such a bumbling, idiotic, lovable, kind heart fool as Merlin. Arthur knew who Merlin was and using that power for anything but good wasn't in him.

Arthur had to a burning question, considering Merlin was reading his thoughts anyway, he thought '_You can read my thoughts?'_ Merlin laughed

"Yes I can..." Which Arthur responded to with a sarcastic '_Oh that's just great... don't I ever get privacy from you Merlin... So is it just me? How long have you had this ability for?' _Merlin shook his head

"No, not just you, everyone, to be honest sire, it's getting rather annoying... I've had this ability since yesterday... that's why I collapsed" Arthur's mouth never moved while talking to Merlin. It surprised Merlin how quickly he could get use to talking without words, but something told Merlin, him and Arthur had always had that sort of connection even though they could never actually read each other thoughts. Arthur thought '_so you're telling me that you heard all my worried thoughts when you collasped and you just let me think them?... are you always this difficult?' _

Merlin took a deep breath and swallowed as he became nervous as to what Arthur was going to do to him for telling him not only that he had magic, but he could read his every thought. Merlin himself didn't know how he was going to cope with this mind reading ability. Unknown to Arthur, even Merlin feared his own power. Having that much power of life and death, to be able to control and defeat his enemies. How could someone not be afaird of that sort of power. Merlin answered with his usual cheekiness

"No I'm not always this bad, sometimes I'm worse and if anyone should know this, it's you considering just how much time we spend together " Arthur laughed aloud as he nodded in agreement, he asked in thought_'you could have at least warned _me' Merlin sensed the pain in his thoughts so he said

"And reveal the one thing I always needed to keep from you? for your safety and to not make you don't have to choice loyalties. No, I wasn't going to do that. I don't expect you to go against your father, but I also don't want to lose my head" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm, to get his attention

_Are you really this much of an idiot... I already showed my loyalty to you when I disobeyed my father to save you from that poison I was supposed to drink years ago... You really are an idiot and that's not to mention many other times I've choosen you over my father.. To be honest I'm surprised you stayed in Camelot considering how many memberes of your own kind you've had to watch die, innocent or not. _Merlin soft sweet laughter filled the air, filling Arthur with a scary but controlled and wanted feeling

"Arthur I stay for one reason, you. If you truly think that I would let you die by the hands of a another magical being, you're sadly mistaken. As things go, I'm the only one allowed to whack you" Arthur laughed as he thought _not that you ever had or will _Merlin smiled and nodded, Merlin sighed in relieve as he realizes this is the first completely honest convosation that he and Arthur have had and it felt refreshing to know that Arthur knew and didn't care, it also felt as if the heaviest load had been lifted from his shoulder and that only brought a smile to Merlin's face. Merlin argued with Arthur

"Well okay... but the sentiment is still the same... God you can be such a—"Arthur spoke in unison "Prat" they both laughed. Arthur let go of Merlin's arms and lent back as he continued to laugh. Arthur felt his burden was so much lighter now that Merlin knew he knew and that he was always going to be there, which in turn made Arthur realize the same about Merlin, Merlin was always going to need him and he was always going to be there for him.

Merlin breathed as he stopped laughing, but the wide smile still remained on his face. That was when he notices Uther walk through the room, up the stairs to stand in the doorway. Merlin also almost fell of the bed, again as the sight. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and helped him sit back onto the bed properly as he laughed and remained completely unaware of his father's presents. Merlin's hand remained in Arthur's for one second too long

Merlin thought about all that had happened in the last 24 hours and still the most surprising part is that Uther was in his bedroom. Uther thoughts_ why does my son spend so much time with his servant, he's nothing special._ But Merlin's expression changed from smiling to frowning in short few seconds. Merlin only sighed before bowing his head in respect to the king, which brought Arthur's attention to the fact that there being someone behind him. Which made Arthur's laughter die down. Merlin said

"My lord..." Arthur turned around, he was shocked to see his father standing there. Arthur got a panicked thought _Did he just hear us talking? _he turned to Merlin for answers, Merlin quickly shook his head as Arthur let out a relived breath, but his curiosity made him asked

"Father? What are you—"Uther cut him off, his face angry.


	6. Mind over Matter part 6

Uther took a step forward and said a little too calmly

"You were meant to be at the feast an hour ago Arthur... I asked Sir Leon and he told me you were here" Arthur turned to Merlin _he thinks you're just a lowly servant Merlin... god how I wish to—_Merlin smiled at Arthur and then turned to Uther, best he could considering he wouldn't dare move out of he bed. His head still hurting.

"I am sorry to have kept him my lord... Arthur?" Merlin looked at him to reassure him that he felt just as sad he had to leave. But thry bother pasted a smile on their faces. Merlin said once he had Arthur full attention

"Go and enjoy yourself, thank you for your concern but I will be fine" Arthur nodded trying not to let the frown tug at his lips, He thought '_Great ANOTHER feast... I would rather stay here'_. Merlin let out a cough trying to cover up his laughter.

Uther turned around and lead Arthur out of the room. Arthur turned to Merlin, as his father continued to walk. Merlin smiled hugely at him '_I wish I could read your thoughts'_. Merlin thought_ 'if only if only' _ Arthur's head suddenly ached, but he was use to headache, so it didn't affect him so much, his face filled with shocked as he turned and ran to caught up with his father, not having time to try and consider what was going on. _ I heard that Merlin,_ Merlin didn't try to hide his shock, thoough he had wondered what the Dragon meant by it'll save Arthur's life. How could it if Arthur couldn't read his thoughts. No he knew his answer

_well this is a surprise, you don't have any magic do you Arthur... and how come you never passed out like me? _

_No Merlin I do not... I just don't understand how this is possible... I've had a hammering headache the last week or so, I just thought it was because of the new sleep draft Gaius gives me when I can't sleep. _

_Well maybe it's because it's our way of being connected, so that we can basically keep each other safe. Or maybe it's because we're just good friends_ From that moment on they were thinking about each other, as more than 'friends', they were both getting more and more confused as they heard more and more of each other's thoughts

_Merlin? You don't think of me as more than a friend for you?_

_Well... do you?_ Reading Arthurs thoughts he knew the answer was yes, as Arthur knew his was about him, but he just had to ask to be sure, to make sure this wasn't a dream.

_I just can't believe it... I mean come on it just can't happen, can it? _Merlin laughs as he gets out of bed and gets dressed, still talking to Arthur. He didn't want to be stuck indoor all day because he had a headache.

_Well Arthur you've seen the impossible today haven't you? _Arthur sat there, eating and smiling at all the knights, he sat opposite his father. He had been having a silent convocation with his manservant, he wished he knew how or why. Not that that really mattered to him, as long as he was able to.

First of he finds out the idiot he loves can cast spells( that not that was new news). Secondly he learns he's a dragon slayer and most importantly he can read every word he thinks and not just his but every person within quiet a few miles, though it had become clear, he could only read one mind at a time and if he concertrated on that one person, he could read their minds from quiet a distance away. Well at least that's the way Merlin had explained to him.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, he had the smile plastered on his face all night, without even realising. Sir Leon spoke to Arthur as they all got up to leave the room, that was lunch out the way at least.

"Sire? How is Merlin? I overheard Gwen say that he collapsed or something?" Arthur nodded at him

"Yeah he's fine thanks, he's refuses to rest when I tell him... Who was Gwen talking to anyways?" Sir Leon smiled

"She was talking to Lancelot, about some secret Merlin was keeping and also about how worried she is about him, she obviously cares a great deal for him" Arthur looked at Sir Leon with such shock he almost tripped over his own two feet. He mumbled

"You mean... Gwen knows? Merlin really is a complete idiot... Sorry Leon excuse me" Leon nodded, confused as to what Arthur meant, but he had little time to ask as Arthur ran away. _Merlin, did you tell her and Lancelot? _

Merlin had been listening to the knights convosation and he shocked more than Arthur was.

_No I never told her, what would be my business in telling a defenceless women about all the dangers I face and how much of burden knowing who I am really is and Lancelot well yeah he knew, nothing I could do, he was faking being a knight, heard me enchant a spell as I try to save YOUR kingdom and the rest is history. _Arthur rushed through the castle to find Merlin.

_Well Merlin, now you know she knows, don't you think it's only fair you confront her about it, I mean she does at least deserve the full story from you... I'll even meet you there and help if you want_

Merlin had been walking around the courtyard trying to have a convosation with Arthur without being cooped up inside all day. He was now pacing by the stairs and as Arthur's thoughts newst thoughts meet him, he rushed inside the castle doors, down the hall and bumped into the very person he was looking for, Gwen. As he bumped into her, she droped all her laundry she had in her hand. Merlin bends down on his knees to help her pick it all up. Once they were both standing up. Merlin mumbled

"Gwen... I'm so sorry" Gwen said, thinking he meant him being clumsy and knocking the basket out of her arms

"It's ok Merlin... is Arthur bossing you around again?" Merlin couldn't help but laugh but shook his head.

"When does he not Gwen?" Gwen's sweet laugh echo's in Merlin ear

"True... very true" Arthur yells in Merlin's head

_I heard that you know? _

_Sorry Arthur but come on you do boss me around A LOT! _Merlin spoke to Gwen

"Actually Gwen It was you I was rushing to find... well I kind of found out, you know about me and my 'magic'" whispering the last one and then cut himself off as he prepared for all possiblities as he asked. "You don't hate me do you?" he choked ir out. Gwen let out a nervous laugh_ Merlin No, I could never ever hate you, no not ever, gosh you're such an idiot for even thinking that._

"Merlin... I don't know how you found out, Lancelot properly... But I'll never hate you okay? Lancelot is dead next I see him though" Merlin smiled, mostly from relieve, but also from seeing the glint to in her eyes are she said 'dead', she really meant, he'll be punished and Merlin wasn't as naive as many would believe, he knew excatly what she meant. She had been thinking about him that way. Naughty Naughty Gwen. Merlin just had to tease

"But you love him anyways right?" Gwen gasps

"You mean you... You know?"

"It's so obvious Gwen... even to Arthur and he's as dense as it gets..." Arthur yelled at him in thought

_MERLIN... I am not dense _Arthur sighed, wondering why he bothered to try and convince Merlin otherwise. Arthur was walking around the castle in an attempt to find his two servant friends, but because Merlin was so busy talking to Gwen he wasn't telling Arthur were about his was in the castle. Gwen panicked and asks

"Oh dear... does Lancelot know? Does he hate me?" Merlin laughed, Arthur joined in too, out loud which brought him a few weird looks from the servants who were eating their lunches as he continued to search the castle. Arthur finally found the right corridor, in truth it was the only servant corridor he hadn't tried yet. He headed down there with a bounce in his step

"No Gwen of course not... he's been too busy staring at you even notice... which is REALLY odd, but then again I didn't know that —"cutting himself of, a sharp pain in his head as Arthur screamed in his head not to tell her. Merlin had to shout _okay okay okay_ for Arthur to finally stop screaming. Merlin pulled his hands to in head in pain, he leant against the wall in pain, Arthur's screaming triggering another headache. Gwen grabbed Merlin's arm in concern. Merlin, slid down the wall, the pain making him dizzy once again. Gwen bent down to his level, concern written on her face as she rested her hand on his bent knee, she asked

"Merlin, is your head hurting again?" Arthur came rushing down the hall, hearing Merlin's screaming painful thoughts.

"Merlin what's the matter?" Arthur bent down next to Gwen, putting his hand on his servants arm, concern on his face too. Merlin smiled at them, even with the intense pain he was in. Merlin pushed him up against the wall as he breathed, taking every breath carefully as he tried to ease his pain. He then said

"Nothing" He didn't want to alarm them, hurt them. He was so use to keeping emotions bottled up for having no one tell him off for the guilt he felt, for saving Morgana, for poisoning her, for not killing her when he had the chance to save people he loved pain. So Merlin started believing his physical pain of a way of making up for all the bad he had done and even now he couldn't bring himself to worry his friends.


	7. Mind over Matter part 7

**A/N: Okay okay yes I have an obssession with twins... why do you think I love Mary-kate and Ashley so much. Don't worry I know how sad that is and I am not going to force my love for them on you. If you've read my other story 'Adira Pendragon' which is Arthur's twin sister. **

**Annyywaayys I quiet like this chamber. I loved the bit about Gaius snoring xD (kinda got the idea cuz mum was snorring was I tryna write it at like 3 in the morning) I know you enjoy it. Tho now it's becoming harder and harder to think how I can continue this... I know how I want it to end. But how to get there... hmmm... I shall have to think. Any sugestions tho wud be greatly appericated. Plus any comments and likes will also be appericated**

**Enjoy x**

Arthur was hearing his internal battle, as Merlin pushed himself up the wall and tried to seem as normal as possible. Both Merlin and Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't going to stand on his own two feet for much longer. Arthur grabbed him just in time to catch him falling. Arthur tried to ignore the sparks he felt at the skin to skin contact as he pulled Merlin back to his feet. Arthur growled under his breath and spat at Merlin

"You know better than to try and fool us. If you do try that again I will fire you!" Merlin laughed a little, as he held onto Arthur's shoulder for support as he waited for the pain to subside. Merlin knew Arthur'd never fire him, he was the best servant Arthur had ever had, made him a better person, or so Arthur unwillingly believed. Merlin joked

"Again Sire?" Arthur couldn't help but smile as he said

"Yes Merlin again... just to make you care enough about yourself to tell people you are hurting" a certain seriousness in his voice. But his thoughts echoing wht he was really trying to say

_I care about you bumbling idiot and if I ever have to read your thoughts to know you are hurting again. God help me I'll—_

"You'll what sire?" Gwen looks at from one to the other and knew they were sharing a private convocation she wondered if magic was involved. She decided that Merlin was in Arthur's capable hands and they wanted got up to leave. Arthur remembered just as Gwen picked up her basket that on his search for Merlin, he had bumped into the nice lady Elena, Gwen's new master and she asked that if Arthur saw her before she went out for her afternoon ride, could he sent Gwen her way.

Arthur always got on with Elena, normally Arthur only spoke to nobles out of necessity not out of free will, but Elena and Lord Damon (Elena's husband) plus one or two other nobles, were the exceptions, Arthur found himself constantly turned to Damon and Elena for help, about not only his feeling for Merlin, which he had trouble coming to terms with about a year ago.

But also about any problem magically or otherwise, in a way they were the Aunt and Uncle Arthur never had and even Merlin knew just how nice they were. Merlin had come to them, as he feared for his life and mostly for Arthur's. Although he never actually admitted to them his magic, Merlin knew that no matter his worry, he could just turn to them.

"Gwen... Elena and Damon wishes to see you before they go on their afternoon ride" Gwen bows in thanks and rushes of to assist her lady. Arthur helped Merlin and lead him to his chambers

Merlin rested in Arthur room for a couple of hours. Merlin and Arthur spent the afternoon just talking, explaining their feeling one another, in words. Both had decided to not change their relationship too much, they knew how they felt and that was enough, they could take their time.

Arthur looked out his window and saw the sun beginning to set, so he told Merlin he'd take him home, considering he was still feeling dizzy and couldn't stand straight. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist as they slowly walked to Gaius's chamber. They were having one of those speaking in the mind arguments. Merlin wondered if anyone had come to realize just how quiet they had both been all day and if they started having more silent battles, would anyone start to wonder if their relationship had changed.

When they got to Gaius's, Arthur pushed in the door. Guises snoozing shook the place, which surprised Arthur. Arthur had known Gaius since he can remember and the amount of times he turned to Gaius when his father wouldn't listen, even at the most ungodly hour, Arthur hadn't realized just how loud Gaius's snoozing really way. Arthur asked in thought

_How do you live with that snoozing?_

_With a spell... no moral person can bare it! _Arthur laughed at Merlin's plain answer, he made sense. Arthur would have never gotten to sleep with that noise so close.

"Explains a lot..." Arthur placed Merlin down on a chair, taking a seat next to him. Talking in silence again. But Merlin was worried, about what he had to protect Arthur from, considering how serious the Dragon's warning had been. He also wondered why he kept getting headache he only hoped that with practice and time he could just consider mind reading as a normal thing. Though he doubted it very much.

Weeks later Merlin, Arthur and Uther were in the throne room, the royals eating breakfast, Merlin had left the room, to get another bottle of wine at the request of the king. Merlin's headache has completely gone as long as Arthur didn't think too loudly in Merlin head. Merlin asked Arthur in thought

_Any particular wine your father would like Arthur? _

_The chef will know, ask her. _

_Okay thanks, so what you and Uther talking about now? _

_Well, let's just say father is babbling about how Kirsty will come back. _

_Oh come on Arthur... How long till he gives up?_

_I don't know Merlin, I don't know. Though I do worry that she isn't safe, why did she just disappear?_

_Arthur... I... she... You know what I had to do to Morgana last year right? Poison her? Well Gaius thinks I did the same to Kirsty when she tried to kill the king, so I did what any person would do. I went to talk to her, after much persuading talked sense into her and sent her to my mother for safety... and I found out only a while after that, that she's my biological twin sister. _


	8. Mind over Matter part 8

_**Hey guys. Wanted to firstly apologize for the VERY long delay in this story. I know people have probably forgotten all about it and will take you all a while to get into it. The reason as to why I haven't had my head in my writting is because of one simple fact.. my Dad died. He loved my writting and I guess it's taken me ages to build up the courage to continue with what I love to do. This is the next installment! I do hope you like it and that it fits in with the wonderful reviews I've been given for this storry soo far xx **_

_**rate, fave, reviews are all welcome and wanted :) and please do enjoy :) x**_

Arthur choked on his food as Merlin's last few shocking words reached his mind.

_Probably wasn't the best time to tell you yeah? _Merlin returned to the room, opened the bottle and poured Uther's favourite wine into his now almost empty cup. Arthur glared at Merlin as Merlin did his best to avoid Arthur eyes. They spent almost all week avoiding each other's thoughts and words because Arthur was just plain angry and he didn't even understand why, maybe it was because it meant that Kirsty was not longer his sister and was Merlin's instead, maybe it was the fact that even after he learnt about Merlin's magic, Merlin failed to mention other things he'd kept to himself or maybe it was the fact that even with knowing Merlin's every thought he still didn't know the truth about Kirsty because either Merlin avoided thinking about her or just generally didn't think about her. So yes it made him angry.

As for our young Wizard he knew why Arthur avoided him so and even with his duties to perform and him knowing Arthur's internal battle about how much Merlin apparently didn't care, Arthur still failed to hear Merlin's cries of help as his mind ached from him getting use to his new ability or the fact as to why he avoided thinking about the lost princess, it wasn't he didn't care or didn't want to tell, it was because knowing the truth would hurt Arthur and Merlin almost sub-consciously now did everything in his power (and he had quite a lot of that) to protect him even from himself sometimes.

They were sitting in the Throne room Uther and Arthur arguing about the fact that the troops to find Kirsty were returning early and Arthur wanted them to get at least a couple days rest before they went in search again (Arthur gave up hope of his father ever stopping the searching and accepting the truth many months ago) But Uther was rather insistent that they leave after a visit to Gaius and half a night's sleep.

"But father you'll kill them. Is that what Kirsty would have wanted, more men dying for her when they could be serving the kingdom she loves so much?" It was a logically almost unarguable reason, but Uther was always one to know the 'almost' part to any argument. Many years of practice Arthur had figured.

"No Arthur... The Knights promised their lives to the protection of the princess and I will not let them rest until they have found her once again.. now Leave" Merlin had been standing near the doors as far away from Arthur as he knew as acceptable but also so even with their petty disagreement Arthur knew he had his undying support. That's when a laugh echoed in the room, it was a familiar laugh and cut Arthur's attempts to argue with his father, that laugh was so familiar it put the royalty in the room on edge. Arthur without thinking rushed to Merlin's side and silently asking

_"I'm sorry Merlin, I never meant to be so stupid, it's just I thought you didn't care_" Merlin scoffed inwardly as he looked at Arthur was standing very close next to him as if to make sure that something was real as this happened.

_"Arthur... I didn't tell you because I knew the pain the truth would bring you. I never meant for my secrecy to hurt you"_ Arthur sighed out loud as the laughter finally faded

_"Merlin... That's the whole problem, secrecy, It's not so much the fact of why you kept it from me, it's that fact that you actually kept it from me, even after I knew the truth about your magic... can we agree from now on. No more secrets, none at all... no matter how painful the truth may be?"_ Merlin nodded to him in silent agreement just as a figure appeared at the end of the long table in front of Merlin and Arthur. The hooded figure stood between the 3 in the room, the laughter genuine and light as the hood fell to her shoulders.

Arthur knew who it was when the first ring of laughter came to the room that's why after hearing it he had to tell Merlin how sorry he was because if Kirsty was alive and well and in the protection of Merlin then it meant that she must understand why he did what he had to and if Kirsty can forgive him and come to love him as Arthur was sure she could then Arthur didn't need or want an argument with his servant and friend.

Kirsty looked at the king then looked behind herself to see her smiling widely brother and the prince close at his side, _as it should be_ she thought as she turned to Uther(always Uther never Father, unlike Morgana she remembered her father) once again, her laughter dying as her anger took control.

"Uther... still as evil as ever... " Spitting it out as Uther stood there in paralyzed shock. She spun on her heel to revel her dark red body-length dress that hugged her shoulders and showed of her figure and show her cloak to be a deep royal blue one of her all time favourite colours. She smiled hugely, the smile reminded Arthur of Merlin as it always did when she smiled.

"Arthur dearest, finally figured it out huh?"


End file.
